As is well known and understood, artificial intelligence programs are often employed in computer aided design to predict "run time" and "chip size" when dealing in chip development and performance.
As is also well known, one of the mostly used computers for this design is the RCA-MP2D. As will additionally be appreciated by those skilled in the art, improvements are always desired to enhance performance and offer other advantages in design analysis so as to advance the state of the artificial intelligence design.